ninja_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Quests are guides that help direct you in growing your Kingdom, strengthening your Troops, and rising in Rank. Each Quest involves multiple Goals which each grant a Reward. Whenever a Goal is completed, it's Reward becomes available to claim. When all the Goals are completed, the Completion Reward can be claimed. Emperor's Quests/Challenge Aiding the Emperor *Goal Rewards Total: +40 XP; +24 Jade; *Completion Reward: Title of Warrior; +25 XP; +10 Jade Rescue the Princess! *Goal Rewards Total: +120 XP; +2,300 Gold; +1,750 Sushi; +8900 Jade; *Completion Reward: Title of Commander; +50 XP; +25 Jade; * The Princess will defend your Kingdom Growth and Prosperity *Goal Rewards Total: +250 XP; +36,000 Gold; +23,500 Sushi; +50 Jade *Completion Reward: Title of Ronin; +125 XP; +75 Jade The Way Of The Samurai * Goal Rewards Total: +300 XP; +24,000 Gold; +46,000 Sushi; +65 Jade * Completion Reward: Title of Samurai; +100 Jade; +100 Tokens A True Master * Goal Rewards Total: +300 XP; +52,000 Gold; +41,000 Sushi; +75 Jade * Completion Reward: Title of Master; +125 Jade; +250 Tokens The Call To Battle * Goal Rewards Total: +400 XP; +50,000 Gold; +56,000 Sushi; +80 Jade * Completion Reward: Title of Warmaster; +150 Jade; +500 Tokens Winning The War * Goal Rewards Total: +400 XP; +79,000 Gold; +72,000 Sushi; +90 Jade * Completion Reward: Title of Warlord; +200 Jade; +1,000 Tokens Operation Overlord * Goal Rewards Total: +500 XP; +110,000 Gold; +130,000 Sushi; +95 Jade * Completion Reward: Title of Overlord; +250 Jade; +2,000 Tokens The Emperor's Elite * Goal Rewards Total: +500 XP; +195,000 Gold; +160,000 Sushi; +390 Jade * Completion Reward: Title of Daimyo; +350 Jade; +3,000 Tokens Shogun(No Confirmed Quest Name Yet) * Goal Rewards Total: +1,000 XP; +90,000 Gold; +185,000 Sushi; +1,270 Jade * Completion Reward: Title of Shogun; Emperor's Palace; +1,000 Jade; +5,000 Tokens Friends And Allies Quests Friends and Allies *Goal Rewards Total: +235 XP, +850 Jade *Completion Reward: +50 XP, +100,000 Sushi, +100,000 Gold Beasts Quests Oni *Goal Rewards Total: +80 XP, +80,000 Sushi, +120,000 Gold *Completion Reward: +90 XP, +45 Jade Taiho * Goal Rewards Total: +215 XP, +210,000 Gold, +70,000 Sushi, +200 Jade * Completion Reward: +120 XP, +200 Jade Raijin * Goal Rewards Total: +200 XP, +130,000 Gold, +70,000 Sushi, +250 Jade, +1,000 Shards * Completion Reward: +120 XP, +200 Jade Troops Quests Grunt *Goal Rewards Total: +50 XP, 9,750 Sushi, 3,500 Gold *Completion Reward: +50 XP, +25 Jade Assassin *Goal Rewards Total: +70 XP, +11,500 Sushi, +19,000 Gold *Completion Reward: +60 XP, +30 Jade Ninja *Goal Rewards Total: +26K Sushi, +26K Gold *Completion Reward: +60 XP, +35 Jade Samurai *Goal Rewards Total: +90 XP, +88.5K Sushi, +30K Gold *Completion Reward: +80 XP, +40 Jade Thief *Goal Rewards Total: +110 XP, +42.5K Sushi, +85K Gold *Completion Reward: +110 XP, +55 Jade Ice Demon *Goal Rewards Total: *Completion Reward: Ninja Bomb *Goal Rewards Total: +110 XP, 142.5K Sushi, 140K Gold *Completion Reward: +100 XP, +50 Jade Ninjet *Goal Rewards Total: +135 XP; 75,000 Sushi; 100,000 Gold *Completion Reward: +130 XP; +65 Jade Healer * Goal Rewards Total: +170 XP; +175,000 Gold; +400,000 Sushi * Completion Reward: +120 XP; +70 Jade ----